


Not Enough

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Magic Cock, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Teasing, blowjob, mentions of Ezreal/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luxanna discovers just how many needs she has and becomes insatiable, and Katarina falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Katarina was only interested in fucking girls, and it was disgusting how often she had to tell that Demacian idiot that fact. Garen, or whatever his name was. Either way he was her enemy and a male so he wasn't going to lay a finger on her. Despite what others may think of their "relationship." Honestly, it was getting rather frustrating.

Kat let out a heavy sigh as she scooped her mug of beer up, taking a mouthful and gulping it down. It burned in the most delicious way as it went down, and she spread her legs apart and leaned back in the booth. Katarina's overworked muscled tingled as she stretched. The feeling was incredibly satisfying, and she groaned with pleasure. Between her legs her cock throbbed hungrily, pressing eagerly against the tight leather containing it. She licked her lips as she casually ran her hand over the hot organ, eager to find someone for the night... She throbbed beneath her own fingertips.

Every day in the League of Legends she was surrounded by the hottest women in Runeterra. Nidalee for one, was barely wearing anything. Her dark-skinned tits were always pressed against that thin, tattered cloth containing them. It was always hard to resist the urge to grab the catlike whore and bend her against some tree in the jungle and fuck her til' her legs couldn't move. Not to mention that slutty kitsune who literally filled Kat's head with thoughts of blowjobs and titjobs and letting out a load of hot, thick cum into her.

She let out a soft gasp at the thought. She hadn't realized she had begun to squeeze her hand across her dick until then. Even off the Field of Justice, Ahri was able to get into her head. Katarina chuckled and shook her head. She needed to get laid and soon apparently...And dammit all, when was Darius going to get here?

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud giggling, and she grunted in annoyance and whipped around. In the corner of the tavern the Demacian idiot's little genius sister was sitting, cradling an untouched glass of beer and leaning close to the boy next to her. He was the blonde twat she recognized as the girl's boyfriend. Ezreal. The idiot who thought he actually had skill. Who was hardly lethal, she loved fighting him on the Fields and showing him what a bitch he was. He was also so fuckin' feminine in appearance he basically looked like a chic. She smirked as she ran her eyes down the frame of the Crownguard girl.

It was a pity she was dating that loser, she could do so much better…

She looked pretty fuckable. She was wearing the Spell thief attire the League of Legends had given her.

Though she was barely the age of consent and that was probably why Katarina hadn't bothered looking at her much, or perhaps it was her annoying brother. Either way she had never really payed all that much attention to the Demacian beauty, but right now with her erection threatening to burst from her pants the girl looked like the most appealing girl in Runeterra.

She noticed the boredom in the girl's eyes even as she let out long streams of tinkling laughter. Luxanna, was that her first name? Well, Kat could tell Lux was faking it even if no one else could. It was probably hard to pass herself off as interested in the pussy sitting next to her.

Katarina licked her lips, and turned her entire attention on the Demacian mage. For a long while Lux payed attention to Ezreal alone, which must have been a chore. Katarina couldn't imagine living that way, being Demacia's friggin poster girl. Not having sex with who she chose…She shuddered with horror at the idea.

Finally though, Lux's eyes met hers. Emotions flashed across the girls face in the sexiest way. First, she was angry, annoyed, uppity…all of these things. After seeing Katarina adjust the bulge in her constricting leather pants however, the reaction was quite different. Her entire face became red, and much to Kat's amusement the tip of her tongue flicked across her lips in a way that seemed to be done unconsciously. The urge to fill that loud mouth with cum was almost enough to make Katarina walk over.

Instead, she grinned roguishly, and turned away. She had attracted Lux's interest, and that was enough for now.

For the next hour or so, because Katarina was _determined_ , they shared heated glances. Lux always had a flash of desire beneath all that contempt in those sapphire eyes, and the fact she was trying so hard to hide it made Katarina's pulse rise even more. When an attractive civilian stepped inside, Katarina turned her attention off of Lux and onto her instead. All part of the game, of course.

If something were to happen, like Garen stepping in suddenly, or other interferences Katarina wouldn't mind taking this woman instead. She was a summoner, redheaded like Kat herself, but a bit too sweet for Kat's liking. If she was going to be completely honest, Katarina wasn't even really looking at her. She was looking past her at Lux who was glaring angrily towards her. The summoner was saying something when Kat noticed Ezreal standing, saying something, leaving. What a great opportunity. Then, she changed her mind, she'd let Lux come to her.

Lux's plans apparently weren't the same as hers. She finished her drink, left some coins for the drinks, and began to stride out. Well, that wasn't good. Katarina leapt up, "I have to go," she muttered at the summoner, putting down her own payment and slinking forward to catch up to the blond haired Demacian girl as she walked out of the inn.

Darius would have to deal with her absence. Lux paused to glance at her, gave her a look of disgust and continued on her way down the street, pushing through the small cluster of Summoner's ahead of them, celebrating a victory of some sort. Probably a bot match, Katarina couldn't help but grin at the thought as she slipped around the group of sweaty boys.

Luxanna had obviously hoped to put some form of space between them, if the completely annoyed expression on her face when she caught sight of Katarina again was anything to go by. The Noxian assassin couldn't hold back the shit eating grin that spread across her face ear to ear. But she didn't tell her to go away, and that was a good sign. Katarina was content with just walking beside the other woman, hungrily eyeing up her pert butt and long, lean legs. "Would you mind not leering at me," Luxanna hissed, turning to glare at her. Katarina smirked.

"Only if you don't swing your ass like that, I'm only looking where you want me to." Lux's eyes shot wide, but she didn't deny Kat's accusations. She seemed to try to, mouth opening, but then it snapped shut just as fast. "I do appreciate the show," she murmured hungrily, leaning close as she placed her hand on the girl's ass, squeezing and grinning. She groped the soft flesh, even through her clothes it was arousing, and a promise of what was surely to come. Lux made an odd noise, pushing her hand off and looking around to see if anyone was spectating.

"Typical Noxian so crude and tactless," Lux whispered, her face a warm red shade. Katarina wondered what those sweet, soft lips would look like with her cum dripping from them onto her chin. She could just imagine the plump, swollen lips spreading around her dick…she throbbed and a rush of frustration and eagerness flowed through her. She responded to Luxanna's words quickly, tone vicious.

"Typical Demacian putting their desires behind their 'duties.'" Katarina responded with disgust, waving her hand in dismissal. "I know what I want and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I want to fuck you til your knees give, make you swallow my cock. You want my cock just as badly. The difference between us is that I have the balls to go after what I want while you fake laugh and waste time with a boy whose penis resembles a toothpick, no doubt." Lux whirled and glared.

"Ezreal is a great guy." She didn't deny the statement about his dick. The way her cheeks blushed raised the possibility that she'd never even seen it.

"We both know you don't really like him, even if he is. You tolerate him, but what you really want is to be a bad girl, isn't it? To have another woman fuck you, and Ezreal's so pretty it's the closest you can get without causing trouble, am I right?" Katarina met the younger girl's gaze, loving the fire she saw shooting back at her. She was less meek than Kat had originally thought, but that didn't change much.

"I love Ezreal. And it's not about gender it's-" _The type of person, huh?_

"Maybe you do, but you want something else, Luxanna," Katarina whispered, grabbing the girl by the arm. "'Let's go back to that inn, let's rent out a room, get to…know each other. I can scratch that itch for you, Lux." She rolled her tongue around the name, loving the way it sounded on her lips. Luxanna met her gaze, blue eyes hard as flint. She raised her head high, shoved her face into Katarina's and said one word that Katarina had never heard before.

"No."

Katarina crossed her arms as the Demacian stalked away, still sauntering, swinging that tight little ass. Damn tease. Katarina cupped her crotch, trying to ease its pain. How distressing. No woman had turned her down before. Distressing, but interesting. Fun. Luxanna would come back to her. She said no, but she didn't actually mean it. If she'd meant it those eyes hadn't briefly shot down to her erection, practically devouring it with her gaze before she left.

Only a few days later they met again on the Fields of Justice. The whole ordeal was rather one-sided, and Katarina almost pitied the blonde. Every time she returned to fight Katarina again, she looked more and more frustrated and she was defeated more and more easily. It was evident there was a lot of miscommunication between herself and her summoner. Kat was more than willing to take advantage of that, leaping in close at a moment's distraction to rip through the other girls flesh with her daggers, press her erection against soft skin, slitting Lux's throat with her cock against her warm ass. Yes, every time Luxanna returned to lane she looked more and more frustrated….and more and more aroused. How did one get hot and bothered when she was being killed? Lux must be more desperate for Katarina than she thought.

Apparently.

"Stop it, Katarina," Luxanna panted as she fell to her bottom, crawling backwards into heaps of warring minions.

Katarina's sleek, pointed eyebrows lowered and she smirked viciously. "What's the matter Luxxy, ready to surrender already?" She unsheathed another blade, now there were multiple daggers lying between each of her fingers. Her eyes gleamed darkly as she stared down at the Demacian, erection pulsing under her leathers. She'd forced herself to hold back from taking other women these past days, saving a big load for Lux the day she finally broke. Lux's blue eyes glistened with tears, she hated dying. No one really _liked it._ It was a taste of what was to come one day, it was painful.

Then, before Katarina could do a thing she was darting away. Her summoner had cast the "flash" spell, and before Katarina could blink she was gone into the behemoth of a jungle that lay on the Rift. Just before she disappeared, Lux had cast a gaze backwards at Kat, eyes so hungry that Katarina nearly came on the spot. Her eyes whispered "come to me," and Katarina was nearly overtaken with desire. A tiny alarm rang in the back of her head, it was never good when girls could get reactions out of her like this. The last had ended up in a casket. It was simply too dangerous for someone to have such an influence over her…and disposing of Lux wasn't an option here. She should let the bitch flee, fuck someone else.

She had started to walk down to where her two teammates were calling for assistance, but the need was too strong and she stalked towards the jungle. Already she could feel that slender, supple frame pressing back against her as she fucked and filled her to the point of bursting. That alarm flared again. Come inside someone? That was insane, in fantasies yes but she didn't know if she could hold herself back with this little Demacian flower. She tensed, breathing heavily as she walked. Regrettably, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Sona had put some wards down to grant vision, so thankfully they had quite a bit of vision. No sign of anyone, but Katarina was weary of a possible ambush. She forced herself to be cautious even though she wanted to whip her dick out and beat it. If this was a trap she didn't want to be caught with her pants down.

It took longer than she expected to find the Demacian, tearing through the foliage, muddy grass, and rocks. What she found was a sight that would be engraved in her mind forever. Lux splayed out, staring up at her with shining, needy eyes and her legs partially spread. She was wearing that annoying "magical girl" outfit, and Katarina could make out the need on her thighs. She looked rather comfortable, on her back with her legs spread like a bitch in heat.

As Katarina approached, eyes dark and hooded, she swept her eyes around them. There was no sign of anyone, just the creatures of the forest that sat watching her, growling in warning. Lux sat up immediately, opening her mouth to speak just as the surrender was sounded by the Summoner's of the enemy team. Katarina wondered if Lux had planned her timely retreat according to that. She appreciated it, she didn't want to get reprimanded by the Summoner's again for having sex on the Rift. She had already ignored her current Summoner and marched blindly into the jungle, doing such a thing would tarnish her reputation. Not that she cared about it that much.

The little golems that were called the "blue buff" in Summoner's language glowed dimly, casting a beautiful light over Lux's pale skin. An uncomfortable itch grew in Katarina's belly. She wanted to rip those clothes off, bury herself between those thighs and fill Lux with the Noxian heat she hated so much. The Du Couteau stood very still, expression grim and serious, desire glinting in the emerald depths. "And what made _you_ change your mind? Being killed by me turn you on?"

Lux shook her head, "Could anyone? It was…" She blushed, "the way you…if Garen was watching, he'd…" she trailed off once again, and Katarina began to get annoyed with the bitches inability to finish her damn statements. She waited though, no use in scaring the little bird away now that she'd finally caught her. The next words made Kat's body go numb. "I tried to have sex with Ezreal last night."

A strange rage made Katarina twitch.

The urge to hunt the little bitch down and cut his throat open was nearly impossible to ignore. Her jealousy was toxic, and she stepped closer, eyes dark green and narrow slits. "And what makes you think I care. I saw the look you gave me when you fled like a coward. You want me to make you cum," she snarled, tone rather vicious. Lux's eyes clouded over, and she wet her lips. She was obviously used to be being treated with respect. And Katarina was used to not feeling bad, yet even as she said these vicious things the urge to comfort Lux was swiftly following.

So painful, so frustratingly confusing. It hurt Kat's head.

"I thought of you. He was inside me, spilling into me, and I was coming too, thinking of…" She looked away, flushed. "You were there…I felt your mouth on my breasts."

She felt more jealousy. So unlike her. Uncomfortable, overbearing, so enraging…and then. A disgustingly potent sensation of relief. Lux had just admitted to desiring her, desiring her more than Ezreal. And if she got a taste of Kat she wouldn't be able to live without it. And she wouldn't, and she wouldn't taste another cock as long as she lived. Katarina stalked closer, and grabbed Lux by the hair, lifting her face.

"That's' enough, get to the point."

Lux gulped, eyes huge and blue and shining like oceans. Katarina grit her teeth. She wanted to see those gleaming back at her every time she woke up. "I want you to make love to me, Kat." The soft, gentle tone Luxanna used as she pleaded was enough to paralyze the poor Noxian, eyes widening. The beautiful blonde seemed to notice her shocked state, and got onto her knees. Kat was still dumbfounded as the pretty girl began to unzip the zipper of her tight pants, pulling her member out after undoing the button.

The sight of Lux's eyes nearly popping out of her head when Katarina's length spilled out of her pants was enough to move her back into action. She started laughing, incredibly amused. "What did you expect? Noxian cocks tend to be a sight to behold." Lux swallowed and blinked, cheeks flushes with red as she backed away a little. "Nuh uh," Katarina grasped the golden locks and pulling the soft, gentle-featured face closer. "You're not running now."

Lux hesitantly gazed at the length again. Katarina suddenly swelled with pride, grinning stupidly. She was rather impressive, wasn't she? She had a long, thick slab of meat between her legs and she knew how to make a girl squeal for it, on it. Ezreal- Her blood boiled just at the thought of him- had nothing on her, judging by this reaction. Lux couldn't even fit an entire hand around the hard, hot length.

"How do you fit it in those pants?" Lux whispered in wonder, in the same tone she used when speaking about double rainbows, facts she'd pestered Katarina with at the beginning of their battle earlier when she thought she was actually winning.

Katarina shrugged, "they stretch, and with difficulty. I like the way it kinda hurts when I wanna fuck, so hot and tight." Lux's eyes fogged over again, and Katarina bit back a moan as one gentle, manicured finger ran down her fat length. "I-It makes it feel so much better when I have girl's hands around my dick after being in there all day."

"I saw it. During our fighting, felt it. So hot and swollen and I couldn't focus." Despite now wanting to admit it, it made sense now why Katarina had won. She was confident in her own skills but her Summoner wasn't the smartest this match, there had clearly been miscommunications between Lux and her own Summoner especially with the hasty surrender at twenty minutes. She didn't really care, a victory was a victory.

She was also getting tired of all the talking, especially with her dick still itching to get sucked. She tugged on those blond strands, pulling until Lux hissed with pain. "Why don't you shut the fuck up then, and suck the dick you want so badly." When Lux opened her mouth to speak, Katarina took the broad, mushroom shaped tip of her dick and pushed it between those plump lips.

A long, throaty groan fell from her lips and she felt like she was going to pass out. Luxanna tried to open her mouth wider, as Katarina began to push the broad length past the tight ring of her lips. It was a tight, wet fit and she was only a quarter of the way in. Pleasure pulsated along the entire length, and Kat couldn't help but shove herself forward more even as Lux began to twist away from her, unable to take her deeper.

A hand shot forward to punch her right in the abdomen, and she caught the wrist.

Her green eyes glimmered as she stared down at the Demacian. "You're the one who asked for this." Eyes beginning to glisten with tears shone back at her, and she hated the rush of guilt she suddenly felt. There was only one way to get rid of it. She gasped raggedly as she shoved more of her cock into Lux's hot little mouth, grasping at her chin so she could force her jaw down some more and sink herself deeper. Luxanna's gagging sent vibrations along her entire length, and teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

"Don't you fucking dare you bitch," she snarled, before pushing Lux back until her face was nearly on the ground. She was rather uncomfortable, basically sitting on Lux's face as she fucked it. Even so it still felt kind of good, but she wanted to get a taste of her too. "Open wider, cunt." Luxanna squealed as Katarina shifted around, knees on either side of her head, dick still in her throat. She was gagging much more harshly now. It'd be better once she started thrusting, for not she'd just have to deal. Katarina began to part Lux's skirts, tearing away the smalls she found.

They were cute frilly underwear, reminding Katarina of how innocent the little Demacian she was fucking was. The whole situation made her throb, but that was enough to make her give a hard jerk. She didn't have to see Lux's face anymore, thankfully, because she could hear the girl squeaking and pushing against her stomach.

Katarina pushed the girl's thighs apart again when they snapped shut. She lifted her hips, feeling her whole length leave Lux's mouth except for the blunt tip. The girl inhaled desperately, whimpering, before Katarina pushed herself back inside. "You're gonna open your fucking legs or I'm going to throw you against something and rape that tight ass of yours," Katarina growled, shuddering at the way Lux whimpered and those legs snapped right open.

The sight she saw when she pulled her panties off was enough to make her drool a little. Good lord that was one tight, clean pussy. There was a little heart pattern shaved into the soft looking hair above the wet, glistening lips. And glisten those pink lips did, petaled open and absolutely soaked. Katarina began to move her hips. "When I'm almost all the way out, breath, or you're going to choke on my dick," she warned, before she leaned down and took the erect, fat little clit she found.

Lux let out a desperate choking noise as Katarina tasted her, lightly flicking her tongue along the wet, throbbing little length she trapped in a tight seal of lips. She lashed her tongue against the tip, making Luxanna writhe beneath her, bucking her hips. When she tried to pull her mouth away, those hips followed and Katarina decided she'd wait to taste the actual lips.

She did place her fingertips against them though, two of them seeking out the tight little entrance. The redhead began to suckle softly, still lashing Lux's clitoris as she sunk twin digits into the tight, soaked hole. There was a wet, suction noise as the entrance tried to both tug her in and push her out. Finally, the resistance ended as she slid her fingers deep inside. Lux cried out, and began to buck her hips.

All the while Katarina was feeling pretty damn hot herself, thrusting deep in and out of the girl's throat. When she cried Lux's tongue lolled out and slid against her dick, and sometimes she seemed to do it on purpose, taking in the salty fluid she found on her pulsing tip. Her belly was heavy with the urge to come, and she was sure Luxanna's was as well, but she was determined to make this last. She bucked her hips hard, knees scraping against some random stone and making her hiss, fingers twisting up and into Lux's slippery heat repeatedly, deeper every time until Lux was screaming. Her pussy clenched around her fingers, so hard it was difficult to move them, until finally the inner walls tightened to the point where Kat's fingers couldn't move, the walls pulsating wildly.

Katarina felt herself erupt as Lux began to cry out, repeatedly, desperately licking and sucking Kat's erection all the while. She released hot, thick ropes of cum, eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Fuck," she groaned hungrily, hips still moving as she came. Lux's arms clamped around her ass, fingers coming up to grasp at her balls and squeeze, massage and milk. Katarina couldn't take it.

"Fuck," she fell herself squirt her salty moisture down Lux's throat, unable to move to do the arms trapping her. Lux swallowed all she gave her desperately, sucking down the salty liquid like it was a tasty beverage. When finally, Kat had nothing left to give, she managed to pull her limp dick out and move until she was sitting down, against some rock, panting with her eyes partially closed.

Lux gazed at her shyly, rubbing at her jaw sorely, basking in her pre-orgasmic bliss. Katarina watched in a dizzy haze as Lux began to remove the rest of her clothing.

Small, delicate breasts were revealed to her capped with hard, adorable pink nipples. Even tired out as she was, Kat wanted to suck and lick on them. She loved tits, and despite being small,, Lux's were perky and soft looking. She panted, sweat glistening on her brow. Lux crawled across the dirty ground on her knees, parting them. Kat was pleased to see the wet pink flesh again, wishing she had the strength to sink herself into it but damn that match and the facefuck had worned her out…

Lux seemed to sense her thoughts from her facial expression and she paused in stripping. Her cerulean eyes shimmered, "You're not…done, are you?"

Kat panted, "Unlike you, I was actually working my ass off on the Field today," she hissed out.

What Lux said next made her tense. "Even Ezreal lasted longer."

She groaned, head against stone, "listen you little fucking bitch, you want to complain about my stamina, go ahead. I don't care, you've taken all I've got to give now go ahead and fuck yourself." Katarina closed her eyes, pleased to see Luxanna had nothing else to say and then-

"You're still hard though, so even if you can't move, I can."

Katarina opened her eyes, just in time to see Lux holding the wet folds of her cunt open. She suddenly grasped the length of Kat's dick, teasing the heat against her wetness and watching it harden with fascination. The fascination she saw in those eyes was almost scary, Lux clearly though her penis was a wonderful thing. A toy even with the way she was sinking herself down onto it. The entrance was slow, but steady, and dammit it was tight. Every step of the way those tight walls clung to her, sticky as they parted along her length.

Katarina felt her strength begin to spark, the need to thrust enough to rekindle her desires. She wrapped her hands around Lux's hips, gazing up into those blue eyes. Shit, she was fucking her so slow now. Luxanna whimpered, burying her face in Katarina's throat as she moved herself up and down. Katarina clung to her hips, squeezing the plump ass she had wanted to fuck since she first saw it. She was jealous Ezreal took Lux's virginity. She wondered if she'd be able to take her anal virginity, and the thought of doing it turned her on immensely.

Despite being hot and bothered, she still didn't have all her energy, so the way they moved was slow and steady. It was new to Katarina, this building sensation. She was used to fucking hard and fierce, cumming, and it being all over. She gnashed her teeth together. "Katty," Lux purred, tone so soft and innocent she thought she was going to go bad. "You feel so-so good, I can feel all of you inside." Katarina cried out, sinking herself in for one hard thrust, Lux swirled her hips a little, keeping her in to the base, wetness dripping from where they were connected.

When Kat looked up she lost herself in blue, shining eyes. "Kiss me," Lux begged, tone soft and pleading. Katarina didn't have it in her to refuse. She leaned herself forward, and captured the peach colored lips in a kiss. Kissing while fucking was another first. Their tongues slid together slowly, and she pumped into that hot wet heat even slower, focusing more on the kiss then the way they moved together. It felt so good, the feeling of Lux's tongue against her own, the taste of her mouth mixed with the taste of her own salty release.

Just like that, she was coming, she didn't know it was possible. Hot, wet seed spurted into Lux's raw pussy. Katarina had wanted to avoid this. The sudden though of Lux swollen with her baby was enough to make her not even try to pull out, letting Lux milk her as she slowly rid her even as she came. When finally, her orgasm ended, Lux laid down on top of her. They were still connected when Darius finally decided to find her.

"Oh, shit," he muttered when he saw the two of them, and Lux gazed at him longingly. Draven appeared at his side, casually tossing his axes in the air, which he dropped when he caught sight of Katarina balls deep in a Demacian. Lux slid herself free from Kat's cock, eyes shining as she parted her wet folds and licked her lips.

"I don't think one Noxian is enough," Luxanna Crownguard purred, smirking, "at least not for a Demacian woman. Why don't you two come over here and see if you change my opinion on Noxian prowess" With that type of challenge, the Blood Brothers were unable to refuse. And with the sight in front of them, they were already getting hard as stone.

"Well, shit," Kat murmured as the world faded to black, the last thing she saw was Darius and Draven eagerly dropping their pants. She had competition, apparently. Lux was hers.


End file.
